regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Search for the Water Ring
Plot After attempting to get the Fire Ring, the heroes decided to get the Water Ring from planet Burnie, otherwise the Resisty might get the next ring. Transcript The episode starts with the hero fleet while in space. Scene switches to the massive. Red(Tallest): Alright here is the water ring. Purple(Tallest): It seems to be on Planet Burnie, home of the flaming monster people. Zim:(Transmission from the Blue Typhoon) Flaming Monster people!?!? But how are we gonna survive that such a burning place!?!?!? Gumball: (Transmission from the Blue Typhoon) Yeah seriously how are we gonna survive there? Red(Tallest): Well, we would find out soon or late. Somewhere above planet Burnie Lard Nar: Here it is, the homeworld of the flaming monster people, Planet Burnie. Now, Shloonktapooxis, where do you think the Water Ring might be? Shloonktapooxis: I bet the Water Ring is on this planet! Lard Nar: Your right, now we shall prepare to land, but we need to watch out for any hot and high temperature stuff! Back with the hero fleet. Scene sqitches back to the main chamber of the Almighty Massive. Red(Tallest): We will be landing on Burnie immediately! Cosmo:(Transmission from the Blue Typhoon) Are we gonna land safely? Purple(Tallest): Of course, Cosmo. We will prepare to land safely. But we shall warn outselves that sometimes Planet Burnie is a hottest planet of them all. Scene switches to the surface where the Hero fleet landed. Red(Tallest): Planet Burnie at last, now we need to find that Water Ring somewhere on the planet. Purple(Tallest): And about 5 miles that way. As the gang left, Lard Nar spied on them Lard Nar: So you heroes think you can try to get it from me this time, well guess what, your gonna lose again! Shloonktapooxis: Once we find another one, that means a few more to go and the Empire will become invensible! Lard Nar: Of course! Somewhere with the heroes on Burnie, they were sweating while searching for it. Nate:(Sweating) I am getting, hotter. Purple(Tallest): We got good news, the good news is, the Water Ring is now on 25 minutes to search there. Everyone: (Cheered) While with the Resisty Lard Nar: It appears that our searching for the Water Ring is now on 30 minutes! Shloonktapooxis: Will that be part of plan? Lard Nar: Of course, I bet the heroes could die from the heat on Burnie. While with the heroes. *'Zim': So now what? Red(Tallest):About less than a mile. *'Gir': You sure? Purple(Tallest): Of course! They see a flaming monster base. *'Zim': What's it doing? Red: Duh its a base Blue:Defeinatly Wander: But how are we gonna get inside? Nate: But I hate fire, when my great great great great great great..... Narractor: ome thousand greats latet Nate: great great great great uncle granpa sherman who had explod3d by a fire radiation! Cosmo: If we can get there, we might be able to get the Water Ring from some secret passage. Purple(Tallest):..... How would you know that? Zim: Well why not use the vents!?!?!? Red(Tallest): That might work. Purple(Tallest): Yep. At station square (Sonic X dimension) Trivia When Shloonktapooxis saids "I bet the Water Ring is on the Planet", it is possible that he finds out it was on Planet Burnie. This is the first time Chris and his family(From the Sonic X saga) came back. This is the last time Nate has his bat. After the episode, he gets a Physics Gun, which is used to carry Empire troops and throw them around. In this episode, it was revealed that Nate hates fire when his ancestor died. Characters Sonic Tails Knuckles Cosmo Chris(only on Earth) Chris' s family(only on Earth) Zim Gir Minimoose The Almighty Tallest The Irken Empire Gumball Darwin Nicole Angry Birds Studder Paz Wander Sylvia Nate The Resisty Lard Nar Empire(mentioned) Flaming Monster People Similarities The Massive and the Typhoon may look like together, but none of them are the same form. The flaming people look similar to the Slaughtering Rat People. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show